Tomoya Hanasaki
| romaji_name = Hanasaki Tomoya | gender = Male | relatives = * Mr. Hanasaki (father) * Mrs. Hanasaki (mother) | school = Domino High School | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth }} Tomoya Hanasaki is a character appearing in a few of the earlier chapters of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and is briefly mentioned in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Hanasaki is a friend of Yugi Mutou and is obsessed with American superhero comics, particularly Zombire. He and his parents all look alike and share a Zombire obsession. Biography Hanasaki spent some time in hospital. When his father came to visit, he gave Tomoya a Zombire figure, telling him that this is Zombire and he is the strongest hero in America. Holding the figure, Hanasaki said he felt stronger too. His father was delighted to hear this and promised to bring him more Zombire toys and figures every time he came home from America. This continued until Hanasaki acquired a vast collection of Zombire merchandise over the years. Hanasaki was bullied by Sozoji into selling tickets to his concert, Sozoji's All Night Solo Live Show. Hanasaki was unable to sell any as Sozoji was a poor singer. He tried asking Yugi to buy one, but found Yugi had also been asked to sell them. Rather than have both of them burdened, Yugi took Hanasaki's tickets, saying he would try to sell them all himself. Sozoji saw the exchange and beat-up Hanasaki afterwards. Yugi arrived at the concert, not having sold any tickets. Sozoji then showed him Hanasaki, beaten-up and blamed it on Yugi for taking his tickets. Yugi apologized, but Hanasaki said he did not need to and that getting beaten-up was his divine punishment for trying to sell Yugi the ticket earlier. Dark Yugi then emerged to punish Sozoji for what he did to Yugi and Hanasaki by defeating him in the silence game Shadow Game. As class B came up with ideas for their attraction at the school festival, Hanasaki suggested that they have a comedy manga dojo (gag manga in the English version). The rest of the class all looked at him funnily and he hung his head in embarrassment. Hanasaki watched Yugi and Jonouchi Dueling at school when they first started playing Duel Monsters. After showing Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda a ''Zombire'' comic in school, he invited them over to his house to show them his Zombire collection. During the visit, Hanasaki's father returned home and gave Tomoya a Zombire costume. After his friends left, Hanasaki put on the costume and went outside. His father spotted him and payed some delinquents to fake a crime scene and allow Hanasaki to break it up. Two of the delinquents pretended to be beating-up the third in front of Hanasaki. Hanasaki initially considered staying out of it, but thought Zombire would not do such a thing. He approached the attackers and demanded that they leave the victim alone. The two proceed to attack Hanasaki in turn. He flinched each time, but found the two guys fell back as if they had taken a powerful blow each time. The two delinqents ran away and Hanasaki called after them, saying that he was Zombire. The next day at school, Hanasaki saw two of the delinquents questioning Yugi. He ordered them to leave Yugi alone, although not wearing his costume. The delinquents shrugged and decided to leave. Later Hanasaki received a message from the delinquents saying they had kidnapped Yugi, so Hanasaki put on his costume and confronted them. However this time, the delinquents demanded more money than Hanasaki's father could afford, so the delinquents proceeded to attack Hanasaki and told him they had been paid last time. However Dark Yugi showed up and saved Hanasaki. As Dark Yugi escorted Hanasaki away, he told him that he can still be a hero. After Sugoroku Mutou was hospitalized during Death-T, Hanasaki visited him at the hospital. Jonouchi called Hanasaki at one point to see that Sugoroku was okay. Other appearances Trueman's list-1.jpg | Tomoya Hanasaki (anime) Lint Greendale-DDM.png | [[Lint Greendale|Lint Greendale (Dungeon Dice Monsters)]] Hanasaki-MCGB.png | [[Tomoya Hanasaki (Monster Capsule GB)|Tomoya Hanasaki (Monster Capsule GB)]] Hanasaki-ROD.png | [[Tomoya Hanasaki (Reshef of Destruction)|Tomoya Hanasaki (Reshef of Destruction)]] References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters